


Sweet Ice

by ginatoldmeso



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginatoldmeso/pseuds/ginatoldmeso
Summary: Warning: this chapter contains mild/implied smut





	1. Chapter 1

**[READER’S POV]**

 

“I can’t believe they left me here”, I muttered angrily. I was beating the mixture so violently that lot of it was splashing out of the bowl. “I’m an Avenger, am I not?! And yet they locked me in here to act like a crazy housewife while they’re taking all the fun, those jerks!”, I clenched my teeth. 

 

I knew I was being a little unjust, they just wanted to protect me. I recalled the conversation I had with Tony and Steve this morning. The mission was nothing serious, and I was ‘too precious’ to risk. Or leastwise, my power was. 

 

I huffed. I didn’t like sitting on a bench while the others did all the work. And messing around in the Avengers Tower without even knowing what was happening was even worse. Especially since Loki had joined the mission (not that he had any saying in that, but Thor was trying to redeem his brother).

 

_ This is getting out of control, why the hell am I thinking about him? _ , I frowned at my own thoughts. But then I gave a small chuckle. “Why am I even trying to fool myself”.  _ I hope everybody is okay _ , I sighed.

 

At least another 3 hours passed before J.A.R.V.I.S. announced the team’s return. I jumped out of the chair where I was sitting, throwing away my copy of ‘ _ The Iliad _ ’. Soon the doors opened, and the guys came in. They seemed a little worn out for the fight, but they were fine. I couldn’t help but glance at Loki, though I was immediately distracted by the others’ greetings. As I smiled back at Nat, Tony exploded.

 

“For Christ’s sake, what did you do to my kitchen?!”, he yelled. 

I turned to face him and raised an eyebrow at him. “Jeez, relax. It’s not like you’ve ever been in your kitchen anyway”. The others snickered at my remark. 

“That doesn’t mean that you can turn it into an episode of The Great British Bake Off!”, he protested, pointing at the marble countertop. 

 

The product of my boredom was well displayed all around the room. The sink was full of dirty dishes, and every available surface was now occupied. I had prepared practically anything that had jumped to my mind. There were now dozens of assorted muffins and something like 6 different cakes, not to mention a large pan of tiramisu. 

 

With a shrug, I responded to Tony’s complaints in annoyance. “What was I supposed to do? You didn’t let me come on the mission! I spent, like, 10 hours stuck in here, alone”. I tried to hide my resentment as I spoke, but clearly, I didn’t do a good job because Steve looked at me with a way too sympathetic expression, which made me lose it.

 

“Oh, come on! What did y’all expect? You locked me in here even though you know damn well that I have ADHD and I’m highly hyperactive. I couldn’t leave this freaking building, I did not know whether you were alive or not, and I didn’t get to kick anybody’s ass. I had to channel my energy into something”, I snapped. 

 

I sounded like a child, I was aware of that, but I didn’t mind. Plus, I was the youngest person in the room so they already often treated me like a child. As I crossed my arms, I met Loki’s gaze. He was looking at me with curiosity, his head slightly reclined. I could have sworn he smirked at me, for a moment. I looked away, but the corners of my mouth curled up in spite of myself. 

 

The others were exchanging guilty looks. They knew I hated to feel trapped. And they also knew that with my powers I could hardly get injured, so there was no point in trying to protect me. 

 

Tony sighed. “All right, kiddo. Sorry we left you behind. I know we can be a little overprotective, sometimes. But you’re essential, not just for the team, but for the whole world”. 

I gave him my best cynical look, but I grinned. “Just to be clear, I’m aware that you’re trying to manipulate me with praise, but still, that always works with me. I forgive you”. He winked at me, which made me laugh.

“Sooo”, Bucky was eyeing the food with a smile. “Can we eat, now?”. “You better eat. There are about $300 of ingredients on this table”, I frowned slightly. “Where do you even get all this money? It’s not like they pay you for being an Avenger”, Tony inquired while the others rushed towards the trails full of muffins. “Of course not, in fact, I don’t have any money. I’ve been using yours for months”, I informed him with my best angelic face. “You WHAT?”.

 

Giggling, I turned my back on him and joined the others. “I wanna marry this cake”, moaned Natasha stuffing other Sacher cake in her mouth. “Brother, you must try these! Lady R/N is truly an amazing cook”. Thor was always overenthusiastic. Like a puppy. 

 

I stared at Loki. He was leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed and a raised brow. He was gazing at his brother and the others with coolness. I rolled my eyes in amusement. When he met my eyes, he spoke. “I didn’t take you for a chef”, he observed. “Yeah, well, I bake whenever I’m bored. Or when I’m nervous. Or when I’m hungry. Or when I’m desperate for sex. Now that I think about it, I bake a lot”, I grinned. 

 

Behind me, Steve almost choked on his muffin and coughed in embarrassment. It was amusing to tease him like that. Bucky, on the other hand, whispered too Steve “I’m willing if she is”. “Heard that Barnes”, I scolded. He chuckled. 

 

I focused again on Loki. He was smiling now, rather mischievously. Teasing him was entirely different. It was like playing with fire while hoping to get burned. Smirking, I took a bit of tiramisu on a small fork. Careful not to drop it, I walked towards Loki. “Try this”, I ordered. 

He narrowed his eyes as if he didn’t trust Midgardian food at all. “What is it?”, he asked. I smirked. “Don’t worry, there’s no poison. Not that it would work on you, since you’re so full of venom yourself”, I mocked him. Thor roared with laughter, and soon the kitchen was so full of laughter and chatter that nobody was paying attention to you and Loki anymore. 

 

He was staring at you, his eyes glinting. “Try it”, I repeated in a low voice. “Feed me”, he growled in response. It was a command, I knew that. I was never one to follow orders, but this was intriguing so I obliged. I watched his expression as he tasted the dessert. 

 

After a second, his cocky and seductive manners vanished. He widened his eyes in awe. There was something childish and genuine in his expression and I couldn't help but smile at the sight. He was always putting on a facade when with others, so it was pleasant to see him loosening up a bit. “ This is excellent!”, he muttered. “Sure is. I made it”, I joked with a chuckle. He smirked at my words and give a brief nod, admitting defeat. 

 

He glanced at the desserts on the countertop and for a moment he seemed uncertain of what to do. He usually avoided staying in the same room as the Avengers for too long, so the prospect of feasting with them as if he was part of the team was probably not that appealing to him. 

 

“Come sit with me”, I said with a grin, grabbing his wrist. He was clearly tense but he followed me without a word and sit with the others. I served him a plate with some more cake, ignoring the small glances that the others were throwing at us. Nobody was particularly fond of my affection towards the God of Mischief. I found the idea quite amusing. They knew they couldn’t control me, especially given the fact that telling me to avoid him was equivalent to challenging me. And I loved a good challenge. 

 

Later that night, I was reading in the living room when Thor threw himself on the sofa. I smiled at him distractedly and resumed my reading, but I could feel he was looking at me.  _ Annoying _ ... “What is it, Thor?”, I sighed. I glanced at him. He was beaming. I scowled at him. “What??”, I hissed. That made him chuckle. 

 

“I was just thinking, it’s nice what you’re doing for my brother”, he shrugged. I felt confused. “What I’m- Wait, what do you mean?”. “You know, you being kind to him and trying to make him act less like a- well, like our crazy sister Hela”. 

 

I blinked a couple times before his words reached me. Then I replied with an irritated tone. “You make it sound like I’m being decent out of pity”. “That wasn’t what I meant”, he assured quickly. “Good. Cause pity is one of the worst sentiments ever and I’m not one to tolerate it. I think your brother is much more than he lets out and the only reason why it seems to you that I’m nice to him is because no one here treats him like a person”, the words came out of my mouth harshly, my voice trembling. 

 

Thor smiled. “I know that you genuinely care for my brother, Lady R/N. I was not implying anything of that sort, believe me. I’m happy you two are close, and  I believe there is good inside him. However, I understand why the others don’t trust him”. I grunted. “Well, he almost destroyed New York. That isn’t a good way to make friends”. “The worst way”, laughed Thor. 

 

There was a moment of silence. Then, he spoke again. “You’re good for him. You make him better”. I raised my eyebrows, sceptically. “I think you’re giving me too much credit”. But Thor shook his head. “I must disagree. Loki- he’s always been one for mischief and lies and schemes. But he’s not evil. He’s suffered. Everywhere he goes people treat like a monster. I think deep inside he believes he’s a monster, too. And now he’s here with the Avengers and everybody despises him, which isn’t helpful. Again, I understand their view, but… Well, I’m happy that he has you at his side, even though none of you two may have realized it yet”. I looked away, understanding the implication of his words. 

 

I stared back at him. “Almost everyone in the team has got past shadows. We all did some things we’re not proud of. I-”, I fell silent for a moment, the pain of my memories hitting me once again. I took a deep breath before continuing. “At the end of the day we’re still killers, and spies, and soldiers, and God knows what. Yet I believe in second chances. The others, they didn’t trust each other at first. It’s something that you learn to do with time. You can’t rush trust. I don’t know whether they actually think Loki is a monster incapable of good or they’re just afraid of him. But I know I’m not. I could never be afraid of him”.  _ Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same _ . I shook my head.  _ Typical of me, trying to make reality fit in an Emily Bronte’s quote. I’m truly pathetic sometimes _ .

 

Thor seemed to understand my mood, and with a pat on my shoulder, he got up. “Goodnight, Lady R/N”. “Goodnight”. I sat there for a few minutes, staring blankly at the wall. Suddenly, I caught a glimpse of a shadow behind me. I looked around but there was no one. 

 

I cleared my throat in amusement. “It would be easier to talk if you weren't invisible, Loki”. I heard a chuckle, then he appeared in front of me. I motioned for him to sit down, and after a moment of hesitation, he slowly took place on the sofa, careful not to be too close. I had a vague feeling of discomfort, and now I had realized why. 

 

“How long have you been here, exactly?”, I asked although I knew I wouldn’t like the answer. “Long enough”, was the only response. His ‘mysterious guy’ act could really get on my nerves, sometimes. I rolled my eyes. “Whatever you heard, it’s not like it was a secret”. He finally looked at me. “I heard everything”. There was something new in his expression, something I could decipher. 

 

I stared back at him, without a trace of embarrassment. I was actually relieved he heard what I told Thor, I wanted him to know all that but I didn’t know if I could say it aloud in front of Loki himself, proud as I was. 

 

“You’re not so bad. For a Midgardian and one of the idiots in the suits, you’re not so bad”, he said eventually, smirking. I grinned and I got up from the sofa, but then I bent over him, placing my hand at the side of his head. “I don’t have a suit”, I whispered languidly, letting my breath tickling his ear. That made his smirk widen. I straightened back up and headed towards my room, waving my hand. “Sweet dreams, Loki”. Yes, playing with fire could be nice. But in the end, I had always preferred ice.


	2. Chapter 2

**[LOKI’S POV]**

 

_ Another blissful day on Midgard _ , I thought in annoyance. It had been a couple months already since Thor first brought me here. Months I had spent playing the hero, supporting the mighty Avengers in their struggle against the evil so that I could finally ‘redeem myself’ (as my dear brother called it). Pathetic. I was basically a prisoner, never allowed to leave the Tower. And no one there trusted me, they had all made very clear that they didn’t want me there and that they hadn’t killed me yet only because of Thor. Not that I blamed them, I had tried to kill them and rule over their chaotic little planet. But even so, my energies would have been put to a much better use elsewhere. 

 

With a sigh, I entered the dining area, ignoring the usual mean looks at my arrival. Humans were quite boring.  _ Well, not her...  _ I glanced over the kitchen, where Y/N was making some sort of fritters. I always avoided being in the same room as the others if not necessary, but I had started joining them more and more often only to see her. I couldn’t stop thinking about the night before when I had listened to her conversation with my brother. She was the only one in the world who knew me and still wasn’t afraid of me. Except for Thor maybe, but he didn’t count. She was truly something else.

 

“Breakfast’s ready, girls”, she yelled at the others, who got up and sat at the table. “Pancakes?”, asked Steve Rogers with a smile. “Aye, sir. Chocolate chip”, Y/N replied putting a couple of those so-called pancakes on a plate. Then she approached me, swaying her hips as she walked. “Here you go”. “Thank you. I’ll take this in my bedroom”, I said, seeing Stark’s staring at me menacingly. She widened her eyes. “Seriously? Come on, you can’t have breakfast alone, it’s depressing. Let me at least keep you company”. I was about to reply when Stark cleared his throat. “Y/N, Banner and I have a new theory about your powers. We have to take some test”. I clenched my teeth. They would have done anything to keep me away from her. They feared I might hurt her, but they knew nothing. She was the one I could never want to hurt, and she would have been much safer with me rather than with them. I tried to control my anger, as she frowned. “Really, other tests? Okay, let’s do this quickly”. 

 

A few minutes later they were all gathered in Stark’s lab, and Banner was holding a strange instrument. I watched them from the doorstep, keeping my distance. “Tony, care to explain what do you intend to do?”, asked agent Romanoff. “I’ll explain”, stepped in Banner. “Y/N, as you know, the entity and origins of your powers are still unknown. But, what we know is that the substance that flows through your whole body release a type of energy which is very similar to the one of the Infinity Stones. So, Tony and I were wondering if, maybe, it could react with another gem”. Banner made a pause, so Y/N intervened. “But Vision isn’t here at the moment. And as far as I know, we do not possess another gem. So how do you intend to proceed?”, she asked sharply, narrowing her eyes. “We’ll use this”. This time Stark had spoken. He was pointing at the strange instrument in Banner’s hand. “This device contains the remains of the Tesseract’s power. We had used it when we were experimenting on it”. “You mean when you created Ultron and almost got us killed?”, inquired Thor. “Well- yes”, Stark admitted. “Great”, murmured Y/N with sarcasm. She huffed, then she looked into Banner’s eyes. “However, it’s not a completely terrible idea. We might find out something. Do it”.

 

“You can’t do it!”, I exclaimed before I could even realize it. Stark raised his eyebrows at me. “Oh yes? And why not, Reindeer Games?”. “You don’t know how her body might react to it. You don’t know the first thing about the Tesseract’s power, you could kill her”. “But you know everything about the Tesseract’s powers, don’t you? After all, you tried to use it to destroy an entire city”, hissed Barton making his way towards me and staring at me in disgust. Once again, I clenched my jaw trying to control my growing rage. I looked at Stark. “You tried to control a gem’s powers before and failed. If you fail again while experimenting on her, you will-”. “We appreciate your concern, really, I’m moved by your big heart”, he cut me out harshly. “But unfortunately you don’t have any saying in this”. I was about to reply angrily, but Y/N called me. “Loki”. I gazed at her. “I’ll be okay. Whatever this energy is, it’s protecting itself. And the only way to do it, it’s by protecting me, too. The only way I can get hurt is by my own power. I wanna know why”. She nodded at Banner. “Do what you have to do”.

 

As soon as the device touched her, the raw energy that was only visible when she used her powers started to surface. Waves of pure energy floated just under her skin, and after a few seconds, the same energy surrounded her body. “Not again…”, she murmured. I noticed in her voice the panic she was trying to hold back. She looked like she was perfectly aware of what was about to happen, and was terrified by it. “Everyone, GET DOWN NOW!”, she screamed moving backwards as if she wanted to get as far as possible from the rest of us. “Y/N, what’s going-”, started Romanoff. Her sentence didn’t go any further, because with a big explosion the energy liberated from Y/N’s body. I screamed her name without even thinking and I rushed at her side. She had collapsed and was laying on the ground, shaking. She was clearly in great pain, and part of the luminous energy was still around her like a halo. I reached out to help her. “Don’t”, she cried, but I didn’t listen. What I felt when my hands touched her was far worse than regular pain. I felt every pain. All the suffering and the rage I had ever felt in my life, all at once. There were fragments of images, everything was confused and blurred. But I felt it flowing in Y/N.  _ How is this possible? _ When I met her gaze, I was sure that she had seen it. She had felt what I felt, I could see it in her eyes. But it all lasted less than a few seconds. The others hadn’t noticed, they were still recovering from the explosion. 

 

Suddenly, someone pushed me away. Stark and Banner knelt at Y/N side. Meanwhile, the halo of light was gone. They lifted her up and put her on the table, while Stark used one of his machines to scan her body. “That can’t be true”, whispered Banner in horror. “What can’t be true? What the hell did you do to her?”, I asked through the teeth. This time even Stark struggled to find the words, as the others approached the table with worried expressions. “Whatever is inside her, has burnt part of her internal organs and now is repairing them, all by itself”. A heavy silence followed. Then Thor spoke. “So… the energy that’s within Lady Y/N’s body becomes unstable when in contact with the power of an Infinity gem and burns her from the inside, but is able to heal her as well?”. “That’s what it seems”, replied Banner when Stark stood quietly. “We can’t help her, now. We just have to wait”. “You could have listened to me. You nearly killed her with your stupidity. You think you’re special, you think you’re more than puny mortals, but you’re not”. I couldn’t contain my anger anymore. “Loki”, warned me Thor. “No, let him speak”, said Stark with a hollow laugh. He was about to speak again when Y/N stepped in. “Enough, you two”. Her voice was steady but weak. A sheer of cold sweat covered her suffering face. “I’m okay. It’s not the first time this happens. I just- I need to rest”. Thor gently lifted her from the table. “Of course. I’ll take you to your chambers”.

 

Once Thor eased her down on her bed, I made a few steps towards her but Barton stopped me. “Where do you think you’re going?”, he growled.  “Leave him. I want him here”, breathed Y/N. I couldn’t help but smirk at Barton’s face, and I went to sit on her bed. After a moment, the others reluctantly left. I stayed there for a moment, unsure of what to do. I wanted to ask her about what had happened in the laboratory, but I also wanted her to rest. It was frustrating, caring about someone else more than about myself. And I wasn’t one to get easily used to the sensation. 

 

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about it. I was going to tell you anyway”, Y/N said with a small smile, her eyes still closed. “Although you’ve probably figured it out already. Whenever I lose control over my powers, as I just did, it’s like- for a moment, the boundaries between my mind and soul and the rest of the universe cease to exist… That’s what you’ve just experienced. A stream of emotions and memories”, she explained, carefully not to meet my eyes. “Have you seen everything I was seeing at that moment?”, I asked in a cold tone. “And more”, she murmured. A bitter smile appeared on my lips.  _ That’s it then. Now she’s like the others _ . But I didn’t felt indifference and hatred as expected. For the first time in a long time, I was scared to be seen as the monster I knew I was. I was scared to lose  _ her _ . 

 

At that moment, much to my surprise, she turned her head to stare back at me. And I saw the tears in her eyes. When she spoke, her voice was trembling. “How can you live like that?”, she whispered. She looked devastated. “What?”, I said in confusion. She reached out to caress my cheek. “How can you live with all that rage and hatred? I felt your pain for less than two seconds and I can’t reason anymore. How do you bear this weight?”, she trembled. She was staring at me- no, that wasn’t accurate. She was staring inside me, beyond the depths of my eyes, beyond my bare flesh and bones. I felt exposed, vulnerable. And yet, I had never felt more at peace.

  
I acted on pure instinct. I grasped her chin, tilting it up, and I kissed her. Every thought or emotion that hadn’t yet reached her, I put it in that kiss. She breathed my soul as well as the air of my lungs. But what shocked me the most was her response. A silent promise written on her lips. She left it there on the corner of my mouth, like a fire ready to wipe out my fears. It was a fire that couldn’t burn me because it was only meant to warm me. She was telling me that wherever I would have gone, she would have been with me.  _ I cannot bear it for another second _ … With a sudden movement, I stood up and left the room in a rush, not daring to look back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains mild/implied smut

**_[READER’S POV]_ **

“Are you sure you’re up for this?”, asked Steve worriedly. 

I chuckled. “For the fifth time, yes, I’m sure. I’ve completely recovered and this is just a routine mission. Do you think regular mercenaries could be a threat to me?”, I asked with my eyebrows raised in amusement. 

Steve sighed in defeat. “I don’t think any of us could be a threat to you”. 

“Yeah, you’re definitely scary”, commented Bucky with a grin, loading his gun. That comment earned him an elbow from me.

Four days had passed since the accident in the laboratory when my gifts had overpowered me once again. This also meant four days since Loki had kissed me and then run off. 

Now he was avoiding me, of course. I wasn’t angry, I had an idea about why he was acting this way. But still, I was too proud to be the one approaching him.  _And I can’t help but enjoy wallowing in drama_ , I admitted to myself.

A few hours later, we were infiltrating the base of a group of international weapons smugglers. We had decided to split up to cover more ground, so I was alone with Nat. “Hey. You okay?”, she whispered. 

I caught a glimpse of her staring intensely at me and I quickly looked away. “Sure, why do you ask?”. 

She hesitated, before speaking again. “You seem a little… off. And I couldn’t help but notice that you and Loki haven’t spoken to each other in the last 4 days. Not that I wouldn’t approve your decision if you were to ignore him, but you two seem to share some kind of bond, you’re close in a way that none of us could possibly understand. So, what’s wrong?”. 

_God, I hate spies_ , I thought, exasperated by her acumen. “Look, I appreciate the concern but now’s not really the time. We’ll talk later, okay? I promise”. She glanced at me, then nodded.

As expected, the mission was easy. There were about a hundred men in the facility, and not all of them were armed. Once we had taken out the guards, we joined the rest of the team on the main floor where the majority of the enemies was. 

While fighting, I tried to check on the others. Except for some minor injuries, everyone was fine. I saw Loki, who was easily beating his attackers. However, another group of heavily armed men had just entered from the door behind him and everyone was too busy to back him up. 

I raced towards them, rapidly counting. Five men. Hoping that my powers had actually stabilized, I hit them with a blast of energy. They were all thrown against the wall, unconscious. All except one, who crawled towards his rifle and grabbed it. 

To my surprise, he aimed at Loki, who was still turned and couldn’t avoid the bulled. I was close, but If I used my power again I could’ve hit Loki, too… I did the only thing I could think of. 

I stepped in front of the rifle shielding Loki, and I hit the mercenary. Unfortunately, I hadn’t been able to completely divert the shot, so the bullet grazed me. _It burns like hell, but it’s nothing serious_. I resumed fighting, and twenty minutes later the fight was over.

Back at the Tower, Nat was bandaging my arm. She had managed to get by only with a cracked rib. “Woah, you got shot? You’re starting to lose it, doll”. 

I smirked at Bucky’s words. “Don’t worry,  _stud_. It’s just a scratch. I’m more worried about you, you know… is that a broken nose or do my eyes deceive me? Maybe you need a bodyguard”, I mocked him. 

“As long as it’s a hot chick, she can guard my body day and night”, he snickered. I rolled my eyes in annoyance but I ended up chuckling when he winked at me.

Eventually, I was left alone with Nat, Thor and Loki. At some point, I felt Loki’s eyes on me, but when I raised my head he looked away.  _The God of Mischief acting like an idiotic teenager, this is quite entertaining to behold_ , I even had to restrain myself from laughing. 

I was feeling tired and I needed a long nice bath, so I jumped to my feet and left the room. I was marching to my room when someone grabbed my wrist. I knew who it was before turning to face him. I furrowed my eyebrows in fake surprise, while a little smile formed upon my face. 

“Yes?”. 

Loki’s eyes were narrowed, he seemed angry. “That bullet would’ve hit me”, he stated with a cold voice. 

“Is it a question?”. I noticed he still hadn’t let go of my wrist. 

“No. The question is  _why_ ”, he growled. 

I shrugged before replying “It’s no big deal, it’s-”. 

“Don’t say it’s just a scratch. Just don’t”, he said menacingly. Unfortunately for him, intimidation didn’t work on me. He knew it way too well. With a snort, he continued. “I am a God. I don’t need protection, especially from a dull mortal with a head full of romantic fantasies”. 

I burst into laughter at his attempt to insult me. “Wow, that’s not very nice. Look, you don’t owe me anything and I’m well aware that you don’t need me nor my protection. But despite your wishes, I don’t serve you. So  _your majesty_  better accustoms to the idea that I do whatever I want, whenever I want”. I freed my arm from his grasp and turned on my heels but he stopped me again, this time blocking my path. “I suggest you get out of my way”, I smiled sarcastically.

Loki clenched his teeth. I could trace the line of his sharp jaw with my eyes. “First tell me why did you take a bullet from me. Then I’ll let you pass”. 

I exhaled abruptly, exasperated.  _Fine, I’ll tell him the truth_. I crossed my arms. “Maybe you’ve forgotten, but a few days ago I kinda saw and felt everything in your mind. Today, that was a mere bullet and it wouldn’t have killed you. But it would have caused you more pain. I can’t let that happen. I don’t care if it’s just a bit of physic pain, I’d take any hit if that meant sparing you and you can’t stop me. Deal with it”. I watched him staying silent for a while, inhaling as he was trying to remain calm.

[Originally posted by sarolina20](https://tmblr.co/ZYPNmd2Z5uUDA)

Without a warning, he pushed me against the wall. “I don’t need your help”, he breathed dangerously. I simply stared back at him. “I don’t need your pity, I don’t need  _you_ ”, he hissed through his gritted teeth. 

I could see it in his eyes, he wanted to hurt me, to break me. But it wasn’t everything. I could also see his desperation. 

“I don’t need you -”, he repeated like an animal trying to escape his cage, “- and I don’t  _want_  you”. He emphasized the last two words. 

I was wrong. He didn’t want to hurt me, he needed to. He couldn’t trust himself with another person cause he was sure he would’ve ruined anything and anyone he loved.

“I don’t care what you want”, I observed in determination. “I care about you”. I threw those four words at him like a life vest, waiting for him to grab them and breathe. I locked my eyes in his. “In fact, I love you. And I’m not gonna leave you, and I’m not gonna die, and I’m not gonna let you ruin this. As I told you, you just have to deal with it”, I murmured, pressing my body against his.

I felt his muscles relax against my warmth, then he embraced me so tightly that I gasped for air. I hug him back, burying my head in the crook of his neck. 

We both put everything in that hug, all the words we had left unsaid. I could read his thoughts like the lines of my favorite book.

_“I’m sorry”_. He rested his chin on my head.  _I know._

_“I love you”_. I caressed his raven hair. _I love you too, Loki. I wouldn’t have you otherwise._

_“I’m scared”_. He pressed his forehead against mine, trembling. _I’m here with you._

_“Please don’t leave me”_. I smiled, pressing my lips against his.  _I won’t_.

As soon as I deepened the kiss, he lifted me up with one hand, while the other ran to my hair and started raking through it. In a second, we reappeared in my room. My legs were still hooked around his waist. 

He was kissing me so fiercely that I find myself surprised when he gently placed me on the bed. I cupped his cheeks, smiling, then I splayed my hands across his chest and I softly pushed him on his back. He watched me with a look of pure reverence as I undressed. A shiver ran down my spine, and it had nothing to do with the room temperature. 

My fingers reached the hem of his shirt and stopped. Loki’s big hands touched mine, guiding them. Soon, we were both exposed. I felt intoxicated, my blood buzzing in my ears at the sensation of our bare bodies touching. Our kisses became frenetic, his lips leaving trails of fire on my naked skin. He rolled on top of me and sank into me as I dug my nails into his shoulder.

**_[LOKI’S POV]_ **

[Originally posted by kissing-pleasure](https://tmblr.co/ZEzcWl2RvYPmG)

I stroked Y/N’s back, tightening my grip on her. We were in her bed, and she was laying in my arms, naked. 

The images of what had just happened didn’t leave my mind. Every kissed we had shared, the sensation of being buried inside her, the sweet pounding of her heart against my chest… Those feeling were going to burn me alive, and what was strange was that I wanted to let that happen. I chuckled. 

“Something funny? Share, I like jokes”, she moaned, her breath tickling my neck. 

I shook my head. “It was just a thought… You’ve always known we would’ve ended up like this, haven’t you?”. 

“Of course I have, I’m smarter than you”, she stated quietly. 

I smirked in amusement, moving so that I could meet her eyes. “Now, are you?”, I asked languidly. 

Her eyes twinkled with mischief, and she stretched out to kiss me. “Definitely”, she murmured. Her lips ghosted over my face and ended up brushing my ears. I shuddered when she gently nipped my earlobe. Clearly pleased with my reaction, she moved on to my neck, slowly torturing me with small delicate kisses. I groaned, seizing her and pulling her near.

Despite the teasing, I’ve never felt more peaceful. She was home. No, she was more than that… She was  _my Valhalla_. “I wish to be never parted from you from this day forward”, I confessed. 

In response, she moved her hand on my chest, finding my heartbeat. “You better not. You’re mine, now”. And she couldn’t have been more right. My destiny was in her hands.

“Loki?”. Her whisper interrupted my thoughts. 

“Yes, my love?”. 

She bit her lip rather nervously, before speaking. “Your mother… It wasn’t your fault. Please, stop feeling guilty about that”. 

Of course, she knew I still felt guilty about helping the dark elves when they had attacked Asgard. Frigga had been killed that day, and I couldn’t blame anyone except myself. I sighed. 

I met Y/N, and all of a sudden it was like an invisible weight had been lifted from my shoulders. She couldn’t wash away my sins, no one could. But she would have carried them with me. That was her promise. I gave her a peck on the forehead. “Frigga would’ve loved you. You know, in another life, I could have made you a queen”. 

Y/N giggled. “God, I would’ve been a terrible queen. Plus, I’d settle for being  _your_ queen”, she purred. 

“You already are”, I husked, making her smile.  _I swear I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to see that smile as much as possible_ , I said to myself.

I didn’t know how much time had passed when there was a knock on the door. “Y/N? Are you in there? We have a problem”. 

Y/N raised her head, glancing at the door. “I’m here. What’s wrong?”. 

“Loki is not in his room. Do you mind open the door?”. 

Y/N looked at me and chuckled. “Sorry Nat, I’m quite busy at the moment. Can this wait?”. I frowned. 

“Y/N, open the door right now or I’ll do it”, said Stark’s voice. 

“What the hell?”, whispered Y/N in confusion. I got up and motioned to grab my thing but she stopped me. “What are you doing?”, she stuttered. 

“Get dressed. I’ll teleport in my room”, I explained, careful to keep my voice down. Meanwhile, the knocking was becoming persistent. 

Y/N grabbed me and made me come back to bed. “You’re not going anywhere. Just- open the door”, she ordered, while grasping the sheets to cover us. 

“Y/N, are you okay in there?”, asked another voice from behind the door. 

“Steve’s here, too?! Man, why is everyone outside of my room?”, she scowled. I was still staring at her, uncertain. She stared back at me. “I’m not hiding. Especially since this is something that makes me happy. Open that damn door and let’s get this over with”, she insisted. I rolled my eyes, but open the door with a swift gesture of my hand.

The door opened wide, and after a moment the whole team was looking at us in disbelief. “Seriously?”, yelled Stark. 

Y/N met his gaze without the slightest sign of embarrassment. “Well, if I got it correctly, you were searching for Loki. As you can see, I found him first, so bye!”. 

Thor, who was still looking at me with his mouth open, stepped in. “Wait, how do we know this isn’t just one of my brother’s illusions?”. He grabbed something and threw it at us, but Y/N caught it. 

“Are you crazy?”, she asked throwing it back and hitting my brother on the head. 

“I’m terribly sorry, Lady Y/N”, he apologized. I chuckled. 

“Oh, you’re having fun aren’t you, Reindeer Games? I will-”, started Stark, but Y/N cut him off. 

“That’s enough from you, Tony. Actually, that’s enough from you all. This is happening-”, she said pointing at us, “-so make your peace with it. Also, I’m naked and you’re in my room. Get out, before I make you”, she threatened. She was quite intimidating, at that moment. They probably thought the same, because they left without adding anything. I caught a glimpse of my brother smiling at me before the door closed. 

“Oh, dear. This’ll be such fun”, I grinned. Y/N smiled back at me, a devious look on her face, before capturing my lips once again.


End file.
